


Smitten

by Rivulet027



Series: Star Wars Femslash [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Developing Relationship, F/F, First Dates, Mechanic Rose Tico, POV Jannah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Jannah is a bit smitten with Rose.
Relationships: Finn & Jannah (Star Wars), Jannah/Rose Tico
Series: Star Wars Femslash [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Smitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/gifts).



Joining the Resistance is overwhelming. Meeting people that the First Order hurt, but who are fighting back gives Jannah hope. Finding her parents, who aren’t together anymore, is an unexpected bonus. Helping her people settle in is proving interesting. Thankfully several of the Resistance members were also part of the Rebellion and know how to help defectors from the First Order feel welcome and settled. There are also memorial services for those they lost. It’s enough to keep Jannah busy.

And then Jannah sees her. She’s standing up on the Millennium Falcon working in a yellow jumpsuit, grease smudges on her face, and blowing a piece of hair out of her face as she discusses something with Chewbacca. Jannah allows herself to still and stare for one brief moment before she takes in the people around her. She makes her way over to where Finn is assisting BB-8 with, well she’s not sure what the piece of technology they’re working on rebuilding is. She greets them and when Finn reaches a stopping point she asks, “Who is that?”

“I need you to be more specific,” Finn prompts.

“The gorgeous mechanic helping Chewbacca fix the Falcon,” she elaborates.

He looks over to the ship then gives her a confused look. “You’ve met Rose.”

Jannah frowns. Rose. The engineer! She nods, then points out, “I’ve met a lot of people in the past few days.”

He checks his chrono then asks, “Are you hungry?”

“I could eat.”

He nods. “Let's go see if they’re at a stopping point.”

Thankfully they are and Rose is happy to have lunch with her even when Finn finds an excuse to leave the two of them alone. Jannah smiles before calling after him. “You’re a good friend.”

He turns grinning. “I know!”

She laughs.

Then he glances at Rose and wiggles his eyebrows and she starts laughing. Jannah wets her lips at the sound. Lunch is pleasant. Rose lets Jannah pepper her with questions about what repairs they’re doing to the Falcon. Part of Jannah can’t believe how quickly the hunk of junk ship becomes space-worthy. Rose is animated and goes into detail when Jannah makes it clear she knows how to fix ships. Jayelle might be her group's mechanic, but Jannah still knows her way around fixing a ship. As they talk Jannah is oscillating between feeling smitten with Rose and realizing just how pieced together the Falcon is. Then she asks about Rose’s necklace.

Rose’s smile turns sad as she twists it around her fingers. “It’s…”

“If it hurts you…”

Rose reaches out to squeeze her hand. She takes a calming breath, then says firmly, “My sister and I had matching medallions.”

Jannah lets her fingers entangle with Rose’s. “Did she die?”

Rose nods.

“Would you tell me about her?”

Rose chews on her bottom lip. Jannah reaches her other hand across the table to squeeze Rose's hands. Maybe she shouldn't have asked? It helps her to talk about the people she's lost. It helps her keep their memory alive. She also knows that not everyone copes in the same way. Rose smiles at her. She takes a slow breath, then nods and says, “Paige was brave and outgoing. She was a bomber. She believed in me even when I didn’t believe in myself.”

"She sounds amazing."

"She was. She kept us moving after our parents died."

Jannah squeezes Rose's hands again. Rose squeezes back.

"The orbaks were a great idea," Rose compliments, obviously looking for a subject change.

"No way for the First Order to use tech to stop them," Jannah agrees. Well, they can use blasters. "Have you ridden one yet?"

Rose shakes her head.

Jannah grins. "Want to? I could teach you how."

Rose's face lights up with excitement and Jannah's breath catches. They both quickly realize that neither of them are free until after dinner and make plans to meet for dinner with riding lessons after. As they start to return their trays Jannah reaches out and takes Rose's hand again. Rose smiles at her brightly. She walks with Rose back to the Falcon while she explains how riding an orbak works. 

They pause by the Falcon. Jannah rubs the back of Rose's hand. "I'm wondering if I should try and kiss you now or wait till we're both on an orbak with the sunset behind us."

Rose laughs and pulls her close. Their lips brush and Jannah smiles briefly before she deepens the kiss.


End file.
